The Dreamverse
A Verse where the story of Dreamweaver takes place. The Universe of "Dreamweaver" is separated into seven realms, arranged into a cone that rises exponentially at its center into an infinite spire. At the top of this infinite spire, known as the "Genesis Spire," is the Palace of Infinity, where the Prime Gods (Forma, Natura, and Sentio) live. The Primes see themselves as observers of the universe, never interacting with those below save the other gods and a select few individuals called "Emissaries." Twisting around the Genesis Spire in a formless mass of energy is the second realm, "Afterworld." Afterworld is the final resting place where souls of the dead are either rewarded or punished for their deeds in life. The realm itself is separated into two equal sides, representing Light and Darkness, or more specifically, Order and Chaos. The Land of Umbra is ruled by Yin, God of Darkness and Chaos, and the Land of Lux is ruled by Yang, Goddess of Light and Order. Neither side of the spectrum is inherently good or evil, both sides are capable of being a heaven or a hell for those sent there. The third realm is the "Court of Eternity," where the dead are brought to be judged by the Archons of Life: Corpus, God of Body and Judge of Action; Animus, God of Mind and Judge of Desire; and Anima, Goddess of Soul and Judge of Purpose. The Court itself has many halls to accommodate the influx of dead that arrive from the lower realms. Each hall is staffed by hundreds of Magisters, who aid the Archons in judging. Beneath the Court lies a chamber where Advigilo, God of Time and Space, keeps watch over the universe. The chamber is a seemingly endless space that is filled with cogs and gears, like the inside of an enormous clock. The fourth realm is the "Sands of Time," where every moment of time is represented by an individual grain of sand. Should a soul be unfit for judging after they've passed due to an unfulfillment of their mind's desires, they are brought to the sands to wander until they can be properly judged. Across the endless dunes there are hundreds of thousands of settlements, where billions of beings from every corner of reality search for their "Desires" or have resigned themselves to play out the remainder of their afterlives within the sands. "The Spirit Plane" is the fifth realm. Beings with significant Aether form a soul at the core of their being. When the being dies the soul is lifted into the Spirit Plane, where it is then collected by a Reaper and brought to the Court of Eternity to be judged. Should a Reaper decide that a soul is unfit for judging just yet, they will send the soul on a personal quest, either through the sands due to the aforementioned unfulfillment of their desires, or through the Spirit Plane itself due to an unfulfillment of their purpose. Because this realm overlaps the realms below it, the souls can see and interact in minuscule ways with the physical plane. Souls could spend as long as a few minutes or even centuries in the Spirit Plane trying to fulfill their purpose in life, from beyond their death. The Spirit Plane is also home to Yin and Yang's servants, the Hallowed Ones: Angels and Demons who guide a planet's beings to find their potential. The number and ratio of Angels and Demons present in the Spiritual air space of a planet is dependent on how large a population the world has and how the currents of Order and Chaos flow around it. If a planet is in a state of Order, then Angels will be more dominant, and if the world is in Chaos, then the Demons will be dominant. The Sixth Realm is reality itself. All mortal beings' physical forms live here. It is here that they act, desire, and find purpose. It is here where their souls are influenced the most, and because souls become the driving force of the rest of the universe, Reality is seen as very precious and delicate, even by those who live in the highest realms. Changes in Reality effect everything, and so the gods do everything in their power to ensure that Order and Chaos do not fall out of balance within it. Harmony between the two forces insures that all of the universe will last for untold eternities. The seventh realm is the Dreaming Realm. Similarly to how the Genesis Spire extends upward infinitely, the realm of dreams spreads infinitely outward at the base of the cone in all directions. Every being with significant Aether, regardless of which realm they inhabit, has a place within the realm of dreams where their mental impression roams freely, like a personal dream cloud as it were. Each cloud's size is dependent on the individual's mental power, so more sentient and intelligent beings have larger and more complex dream clouds. While each cloud is separated from the others, there are unique creatures who can travel between them. Some of these creatures wish to do harm, but there are those who stand opposed to them. Those who protect the Dreaming Realm are known as the Dreamweavers.